Por la persona que más admiro
by Aurora F
Summary: Hinata quiere mostrarle al mundo quién es realmente y de paso tener la oportunidad de conquistar a Naruto. Descubrirán como poco a poco madura y se va ganando el cariño y admiración de él, la persona que más admira. Sin duda, una tierna historia
1. Descubriendo quién soy

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Debo confesar que esta fue la primera historia que se me ocurrió, pero después vino a mi mente la otra y preferí darle más importancia. No porque esta fuera mala, sino para que no se me borrarían las ideas de mi otro fic xD.

En esta historia nos centramos en Naruto Shippuden, en donde los personajes principales tienen 15 años y en donde Hinata es tímida como siempre. Aquí descubrirán como poco a poco pierde sus miedos y su timidez para ganarse el reconocimiento de él, la persona que más admira en este mundo.

También subí este fanfic a un foro y obtuve buenas críticas. Ojalá aquí también ^^ .

PD: Declaro que me encanta Naruhina xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 1

**Descubriendo quién soy**

Hinata se encontraba sentada en su cama con mucho desánimo. Una vez más se sentía inútil

Mi corazón nunca había querido a alguien. Siendo tan débil...

¿A quién le iba a importar?. Ni mi familia muestra un poco de preocupación

por mi... y lo entiendo. Siempre me he odiado

por ser como soy. Una vil miedosa que no es capaz de nada más

que de llorar u.u.

¡Por más que me esfuerce!. ¡Por más que yo haga!. Nunca llegaré a nada.

Tengo el talento pero no tengo el valor.

Me odio. No merezco el lugar en el que estoy. No merezco que Kurenai-Sensei

confíe en mi. Sé que soy un estorbo para el equipo. No me lo dicen, pero sé que lo soy.

(Dio un fuerte suspiro)

No sé porque existo. Me duele ser como soy- gimió amargamente

Lo tengo todo pero... no puedo.

(Aún muy deprimida, sus lágrimas cesaron un poco y

una expresión soñadora iluminó su cara)

En cambio él. Él... siempre se está esforzando, siempre da más.

¿Porqué no puedo ser más como él?.

Él no me toma importancia, pero yo sé que fui la primera persona

que lo reconoció y siempre he confiado en él.

Me hubiera gustado tanto apoyarlo en aquellos momentos difíciles como

él lo hizo conmigo en los exámenes chunnin. Realmente se lo agradezco.

No sé... (Agachó la cabeza)no sé... no sé porque... siento que lo ...

quiero (bajó el tono de su voz), si apenas y he cruzado palabra con él...

(Se quedó pensativa por un tiempo, después sus ojos claros observaron la

iluminada ciudad. Suspiró y en tono desafiante expresó).

"ÉSta será LA ULTIMA VEZ Hyuga Hinata que LLORAS, debes ganarte su

reconocimiento. Ahora que se ha ido es tiempo de hacerte más fuerte y demostrarle

quién eres. TIENES QUE CONSEGUIR que la persona que más admiras también

te admiré A TI. Éste es mi camino del Ninja y no lo dejaré".......

----------------------

(TIEMPO DESPUÉS)

Ya han pasado 2 años. Todos en Konoha ya han cambiado y Hinata no es la excepción.

Ha demostrado lo mejor de sí, pero aún no es suficiente. Después de aquella

noche triste todo cambio para ella. Guarda en secreto las ansias de volver a

ver a aquel niño problema que la animó a la vida. No hay día en que no piense en él,

pero claro, sin olvidar su palabra...

(Tiempo real)

Shino - Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

Hinata- Si no te preocupes, pero he llegado a mi límite- contestó sin fuerzas

No podemos quedarnos aquí, es muy peligroso, recuerden que es

una misión rango A- musito Kiba un poco estresado

S- Pero tampoco podemos regresar, ya casi cumplimos la misión.

H- No se preocupen, puedo seguir caminando- aseguró mientras trataba de levantarse.

K- Tranquila Hinata (la detuvo y la ayudó a sentarse), tu ya hiciste bien tu trabajo,

debilitaste mucho al enemigo mientras Shino y yo buscábamos más pistas,

nos has facilitado demasiado el trabajo, ahora sólo queda volverlo a encontrar

que por cierto no será nada difícil, ¡¡verdad Akamaru!!

A: guau, guau!!

S- Cuando vio que regresábamos a buscarte supo su desventaja y huyó.

(Hinata escuchaba todo con cierto entusiasmo, pero aún estaba muy mal.

Kiba la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a unas ramas altas)

k. (Después de pensar un rato ordenó) Akamaru, quédate y no dejes

que nadie se les acerque .

(Akamaru sólo asintió)

S. ¿¿Lo dejarás??

K: No podemos dejarla desamparada

S: ok vámonos - Lo dijo en un tono de como quieras.

H. Suerte ...chicos- dijo Hinata muy despacio mientras veía que se

alejaban.

T-todavia... todavia soy ...dé-b-bil... debo...d-debo esforzarme m-m-m-más- dicho esto poco

apoco cerró sus ojos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo ^^ .


	2. ¿Lo habré hecho bien?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Pobre de Hinata :s. Haber que pasará en este capítulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 2.

**¿Lo habré hecho bien?**

Tiiiic-tiiiic-tiiiic...

Que molesto sonido-pensó Hinata mientras poco a poco recobraba

la conciencia. Reconoció el hospital de Konoha.

H. mmm... sigo siendo un bulto- gruñó en voz baja.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí?-preguntó al aire

X: 2 días-contestó una enferma alarmando a Hinata.

-Sólo estábamos esperando a que despertaras para darte de

alta, (y con una sonrisa expresó), ya te puedes marchar a tu casa.

(Dicho esto salió rápidamente del cuarto checando su lista de pacientes.)

Hinata sintiendo los latidos rápidos de su corazón a causa del susto se

levantó y se retiró del hospital.

---------------

(Ya en las calles de Konoha..)

Ella caminaba lentamente y miraba a la gente sin verla realmente.

Primero debo encontrar a Kiba y a Shino. Necesito saber si tuvieron éxito antes

de irme a mi casa.

(Observó su alrededor)

Es hora de la comida, los buscaré en el

restaurante de barbacoa, ya si no están pues sirve de que como algo sólido ^^

...............

(Ya en el restaurant)

¡¡Heeey Hinata!!, por acá!!- gritó Kiba muy animado

H: que bien, los encontré fácilmente- pensó

K: Que bueno que ya te recuperaste- le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Hinata

S:...Come un poco de barbacoa Hinata, debes estar muy débil todavía.

H: Si- asintió un poco sonrojada por tanta atención

(Tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco de carne)

Y díganme, ¿qué pasó después en la misión?.

¿T-tuvieron éxito?-preguntó con un poco de miedo.

S. Después de dejarte Hinata. A unos pocos kilómetros nos encontramos con

el ladrón del pergamino de las técnicas prohibidas.

Fue fácil derrotarlo- afirmó con un poco de orgullo. Buen trabajo Hinata.

K. Bueno, no fue tan fácil. Sabíamos nuestra ventaja, lo podíamos matar muy

fácilmente, pero no traía el pergamino consigo y nos costó mucho trabajo

sacarle la sopa, pero al final soltó todo y rápidamente buscamos el escondite y

fuimos por ti y Akamaru.

S: Pero llegamos y ya no estaban. Pensamos lo peor.

O.O (Hinata se sorprendió al oír esto)

K: Lo bueno es que pocos segundos después detecte el olor de Akamaru. Nosotros

con toda la preocupación y él tratando de atrapar a una ardilla ¬¬. Al ver que no

estabas me puse como loco a regañarlo sin darle tiempo de explicaciones. Cuando

por fin me calme, me explicó todo muy enojado jeje- se sonrojó.

Lo que pasó fue que por fin Kurenai había regresado de su búsqueda de pistas.

Ella se había alejado demasiado de nosotros, por eso se retardó más. Entonces

después nos encontró luchando con el ladrón, pero al ver q todo estaba

controlado se fue a buscarte al ver que no estabas con nosotros.

Se encontró contigo y Akamaru y te llevó corriendo al hospital...

Y ya, eso fue todo lo que paso.- dijo tocándose la barbilla.

Emm, quisimos visitarte, pero no tuvimos tiempo, Tsunade quería todo

el reporte y pues...

H: No se preocupen, yo entiendo- dijo sonriendo falsamente

S: Ah, por cierto Hinata. Dijo la quinta que descansáramos hasta

nuevo aviso. En cualquier momento nos pueden asignar una misión

H: Oh! Entiendo

...........................

Tiempo después...

Las estrellas reflejaban los sueños y los deseos de millones de

personas. Incluyendo los de Hinata, que miraba hipnotizada las bellas

luces en el cielo. Al observarlas se imaginaba muchas historias,

muchos momentos pero sobre todo pensaba en Naruto. Miles de

veces imagino el momento del reencuentro.

(Ella se encontraba solitaria a lo alto de una colina en los extensos bosques

que rodean Konoha, muy cerca de un camino para no perderse).

Estaba muy entrada en sus utopías cuando muy a lo lejos escuchó

una voz que le pareció muy familiar.

Eeeeey espera!!, cual es la prisa ermitaño pervertido!!

Poco a poco la voz se fue acercando. Su corazón latió más fuerte y

rápido que nunca. Se levantó de un salto y miró a varios lados, hasta

que encontró al dueño de esa voz tan escandalosa.

Para su asombro, se trataba de Naruto que venia quejándose de todo.

H: Naruto-Kun!- muy agitada se escondió detrás de un árbol

J: Ya es muy tarde Naruto, tienes que descansar. Mañana tienes mucho que hacer.

N. mmmj!- dijo muy molesto con las manos en la nuca

H: ¿¿Debería saludarlo??. Tanto tiempo pensando

en este momento y no sé qué hacer ahora que se me presenta :s.

.........

......

............

(Luego de mucho pensar y viendo que se alejaban un poco)

Muy bien lo haré sin importar que pase – se dijo muy confiada.

Corrió entre la hierva y llegó al camino en dirección contraria

de donde venían Naruto y Jiraiya. Muy despreocupada (o eso aparentaba),

caminaba como si nada.

Oye Hinata!!!- La reconoció de inmediato Naruto

H: Na-na-naruto-Kun- dijo muy nerviosa.

N: ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche eh?- le sonrió.

H: (Ella también sonrió tímidamente) mmm, só-lo que-quería estar so-la un ra-rato-

Estaba ya muy ruborizada y con la cabeza puesta en el suelo.

Me- me da gusto que- que hayas regre-sado Na-naruto.

N: Sigue igual de rarita-pensó. Bueno adiós Hinata- dijo muy cortante

y siguió caminando junto con Jiraiya.

J: Menuda chavita, ¿No Naruto?

N: Siempre ha sido rara

J: Uh! No se ha dado cuenta aún- pensó y poco a poco se alejaron

(Hinata siguió caminando dando un paso más rápido que el otro hasta

que terminó corriendo despavorida y se escondió entre la maleza)

H: ¿Lo habré hecho bien?, ¿Qué pensará de mí?.

Por fin regresó, es hora de demostrarle todo lo que he aprendido.

Es tiempo de que descubra a la nueva Hinata....

Que todavía no pierde su timidez- dijo con cierto desánimo y desviando la mirada :c

Bueno, es hora de irme, mañana tengo una nueva misión.

.........................

(Por la mañana)

Los pequeños rayos de sol se infiltraron en su habitación, poco a poco

abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Se levantó y preparó

lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió sin control por todo Konoha hasta llegar

a la oficina de la Quinta. Vió a Naruto parado frente al escritorio y sin

pensarlo se frenó y se resbaló por el impulso que llevaba.

¡¡¡ZAAAAAAAAZ!!!

Hinata!!!-dijeron todos los que se encontraban ahí. Naruto

corrió con cara de preocupación a ayudarla.

¿¿Te encuentras bien??.

H. Si, no pasó nada- (que claro no era cierto, se aguantaba las traicioneras

lagrimitas que te salen cuando te pegas fuerte).

N: Ven te ayudo

H: Oh! Naruto- Kun. (cSu ara tomaba un color rojizo).

Gracias n_n

"Ha de pensar que soy una tonta" :cc

T: Muy bien, ya que todos estamos aquí- comenzó Tsunade- . Es hora de

darles las instrucciones. El equipo 7 y el equipo 8 han sido elegidos para ésta

misión. Varias aldeas han sido atacadas por mera diversión de sus agresores,

su trabajo es detener a los autores de tales hechos. No sabemos cuantos o

quienes son, pero estaremos pendientes por si necesitan refuerzos.

(Todos asintieron)

Muy bien vayan!!!-Gritó Tsunade y todos desaparecieron apresuradamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^ .


	3. Rompiendo la promesa

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Aquí es donde la acción comienza ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 3

**Rompiendo la promesa.**

Por varios días visitaron cada una de las aldeas atacadas

recogiendo información. Fue realmente muy aburrido y cansado.

Tuvieron que entrevistar a todos los sobrevivientes para

poco a poco unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

(Durante su viaje 2 aldeas más fueron atacadas).

Cuando llegaron a la última de ellas se veían realmente exhaustos,

así que decidieron descansar después de haber hablado con la gente.

........

Más tarde, cuando ya todos habían dormido y comido, se reunieron

para planear su estrategia.

Kakashi: Por los datos que hemos reunido, sabemos que son

dos, que sólo buscan crear temor y que nadie los ha identificado.

Kurenai: La próxima aldea podría ser Konoha por ser la más

cercana a ésta y atacan por la diferencia de entre 3 a 6 días.

Sakura: Deben estar cerca de nosotros. Apenas fue ayer

el ataque en esta aldea.

Naruto: ¡¡No perdamos más tiempo!!.

Sabemos que se esconden en los bosques, hay que empezar

ahora antes de que lleguen a Konoha.

Shino: Opino igual que Naruto- dijo muy serio como siempre.

Kiba: Yo igual. ¡No dejaremos que ataquen a nuestra gente!

Akamaru: Grrrrrr!!!- Gruñó.

Kakashi. El problema es que los bosques son muy extensos,

hay varios caminos que podrían tomar y...

Hinata: ¡¡Yo puedo buscarlos con mi byakugan!!.

(Naruto la miró y ella rápidamente desvió la mirada).

Sai: Yo podría rastrear todo el bosque con mis criaturas para

saber su ubicación exacta.

Shino: Yo puedo mandar a mis insectos

Kiba: Akamaru y yo podemos rastrear su olor.

Kakashi: Déjenme terminar- les sonrió. Ya había tomado en cuenta

esas ventajas. Todo el tiempo en que ustedes descansaron, Kurenai

y yo pensamos en todo. Formaremos equipos.

de dos integrantes. Mientras más equipos, será más rápido.

Kurenai: (Empezó a decir a los equipos)

Kiba y Sai. Pueden aprovechar los cielos y detectar

olores más fácilmente.

Shino y Sakura: Mientras tus insectos investigan, puedes quedarte

lejos de cualquier peligro. Tu trabajo Shino es cuidar de Sakura

por ser la única médico.

Naruto y Hinata...

N: ¿¿Con Hinata??- interrumpió con tono de desaprobación.

Kakashi: Si, no discutas, tu sólo obedeces y ya. Quedó claro.

N: ¡¡Mmmj!!. Me hubiera tocado Sakura -pensó.

(Hinata se sorprendió por su respuesta, su autoestima cayó por los suelos.

Que malo fue Naruto)

Kurenai: Continuaré. Tu trabajo Naruto es seguir a Hinata y protegerla por

si se encuentran con los enemigos.

N: Si-aprobó con flojera.

(Hinata no dijo nada)

Kakashi: Kurenai y yo lo haremos juntos.

(Todos asintieron)

Kakashi: Este es el plan. Si alguno tiene señal del enemigo, antes de atacarlo,

que les quede claro, y esto va por ti Naruto ¬¬, que deben

contactarnos lo más pronto posible.

Por si algo sale mal, van a tener la seguridad de que no estarán solos.

(Todos asintieron)

Kakashi: Muy bien vayámonos ahora.

(todos desaparecieron casi instantáneamente).

--------------------

Ya en el bosque, cada equipo hacia su respectivo trabajo,

excepto Hinata y Naruto.

Ella estaba todavía muy dolida, se sentía como un gran estorbo

para Naruto. Olvidó su promesa y sólo quería esconderse

para llorar plácidamente. Durante todo el camino que estuvieron

juntos no se dijeron nada, Hinata parecía ida y Naruto realmente

nunca la volteó a ver. Todavía no comprendía que sus palabras

fueron como puñales para ella.

N: ¡Oye Hinata!- expresó mientras seguían avanzando entre las ramas.

¡No sabemos ni para donde vamos!. ¡Haz lo tuyo!!-la miró y

le sonrió amablemente.

Hinata ni notó que le había hablado. Pero sintió una mirada y por instinto volteó a verlo. Se espantó cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente. Se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer. Perdió la noción del lugar en donde estaban y cuando menos se lo imaginó, se pegó muy fuerte con una rama perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio. Todo fue tan rápido que Naruto pudo reaccionar hasta que la vio cayendo.

N: ¡¡Hinaaaaata!!!. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el suelo y la pudo atrapar.

(Ella estaba desmayada. Naruto con mucho cuidado la depositó en el pasto y recogió su cabeza)

N:¡¡¡¡ Hinata!!!!, ¡¡Reacciona!!.

¿Qué voy a hacer?-pensó angustiado

H: Naruto-Kun-dijo en voz baja mientras reaccionaba.

N: ¡¡Fiuu!!, estas bien Hinata- se quitó el sudor de la frente y le sonrió.

(Hinata se sentó y Naruto la miraba con mucha alegría. Por un momento

olvidó su timidez y lo miró sosteniendo la mirada.

Era la primera vez que se veían de frente por largo tiempo).

N: ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó en tono de preocupación.

(No podía dejar de mirarla, la ternura de sus ojos lo conmovió).

H: Si Naruto. No fue nada. ^^ (Sorprendentemente no se trabó xD).

N. Bueno Hinata, es hora de empezar con lo nuestro,

hay que darnos prisa.

H: Sí. Es mi oportunidad de demostrarle quién soy-pensó.

(Los ojos de Naruto le dieron el valor que por años necesitó para

demostrar lo mucho que había crecido. Perdonó la ofensa de hace unas horas

y se dispuso a cumplir su promesa).

H: ¡¡¡¡BYAKUGAN!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Nunca seré la misma que fui aye

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¿Qué hará Hinata para demostrar lo mucho que ha crecido?. Sigan leyendo ^^.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 4  
**Nunca seré la misma que fui ayer.**

N: Muy bien Hinata. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo  
y ya es hora de trabajar.

H: Sí- _afirmó mientras miraba a su alrededor._

N: ¿Ves algo?

H: No-_dijo decepcionada._  
Sígueme-_dijo mientras rápidamente tomaba un camino  
por el bosque._

(_Naruto sólo la obedeció. De hecho así estuvieron toda la tarde y noche.  
Hasta que vieron que ya casi amanecía)._

H: Ya no puedo más. Estoy muy cansada. Necesito reponer mi chakra,  
descansemos un rato- _dijo casi sin aliento mientras se sentaba en el pasto._

N: Si, era lo que te iba a proponer. _(También se sentó junto a ella).  
_  
_Por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada._ _Sólo veían la tranquilidad de la naturaleza._

N: ¡¡Oye Hinata!!- _lo dijo casi gritando, asustando a la pobre Hinata._

_(Rápidamente ella uso su Byakugan y observó a su alrededor)._

N: Ey Hinata, no te alarmes, no vi nada. Creo que no module mi tono  
de voz jeje- _dijo avergonzado mientras se ponía una mano sobre la nuca._

_(Hinata quitó su ojo blanco y le sonrió)._

N: Creo que eso nos costará unos minutos más de descanso. ¿Verdad?.

H: Creo que si Naruto-Kun- _lo dijo sin quitar su sonrisa._

_(Naruto le correspondió)_

N: Ha crecido mucho-_pensó. _Nunca había visto a alguien tan alerta  
como ella. Sin duda, ya no es la misma Hinata que yo conocí en el pasado.

H: ¿Naruto-kun?- _preguntó tratando de no esquivar su mirada._

N: ¿Qué?

H: ¿Crees que ya alguien los haya encontrado?

N: Ojalá que sí, esto de buscarlos es muy aburrido. ¿No lo crees?

H: jiji, si un poco ^^

N: Bueno descansaré los ojos un rato. No creo que pase nada.

H: No hay nadie cerca de nosotros 1km a la redonda. Así que no te preocupes. Yo también dormiré un rato. _(Se acostaron sobre el pasto y se durmieron)._

_----------------------------_

¡zaz!,¡zaz!,¡zaz!

_Varias senbon cayeron sobre ellos. Naruto y Hinata fueron un blanco fácil..._

_Asesino1:_ Que chiquillos tan tontos. ¿No crees Yuito?.

Yuito: Sin duda. Pero ya no importan, ya están muertos ja ja. Vámonos  
Takumi, hay que deshacernos de los demás.

Takumi: Si, ya vámonos. Dijo mirándolos con desprecio.

NOOOOO lo permitiréeeee.

¡Puump!. _El que estaba más cerca de los cuerpos de Hinata y  
Naruto recibió una gran patada._

¡plop! _(Los cuerpos se convirtieron en pedazos de tronco)._

N: ¡¡No permitiremos que se acerquen a Konoha!!. ¿Lista Hinata?

H: Siii- dijo muy molesta.

_(Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque). _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	5. ¿Quién va a vivir o morir?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Aquí Naruhina ya empieza a tomar protagonismo ^^ .

Ojalá que les emocione el final de éste capítulo :D.

No se olviden de leer mis otros fics

ONE SHOT Leyenda: La lucha entre el viento y los truenos de Konoha: Se cuenta que cuando hay una tormenta la pelea continúa por el amor de ella. Hinata cometió un gran error que lo pagaría de la peor manera posible. ¿Que habrá pasado aquí? Tragedia / Romance (T)

La imperdonable muerte de Hinata: La intriga los acompañará por siempre. ¿Qué habrá pasado realmente en esta triste historia?. Romance / Tragedia (T)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 5

¿**Quién va a vivir o morir?**

Yuito: ¿Cómo lo han logrado?. Estábamos seguros de que no nos

habían descubierto- expresó sorprendido el asesino que no había

sido golpeado por Naruto.

N: Yo no tengo la menor idea. Yo estaba dormido y Hinata me salvó.

H: Yo contestaré a tu pregunta-dijo muy segura todavía en posición de ataque.

Antes de simular que estaba dormida ya los había visto. Pero sabía que ustedes

ya sabían nuestra ubicación exacta y si íbamos tras ustedes hubieran tenido

una gran ventaja. Mejor esperé a que ustedes vinieran a nosotros. Y cayeron

muy fácilmente- sonrió con mucha satisfacción.

(Naruto la volteó a ver con cara de sorpresa)

N: ¿Ella ya los había visto?. Que inteligente es...

Takumi: Chiquillo insolente- dijo el asesino levantándose del suelo y

sobandose la quijada.

¡¡¡¡LO PAGARÁSS!!!!-Gritó muy enfadado.

(Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Naruto y la pelea entre ellos comenzó.

Sin duda el asesino era muy fuerte y llevaba la ventaja)

Y: Siento mucho el tener que matarte muchachilla. Odio matar a niñas

débiles como tú, pero si no hay de otra, no me tentaré el corazón.

(La miró maliciosamente).

(A Hinata no le asustaron sus palabras. Su único objetivo era demostrar

al mundo quien era).

H: ¡¡No me subestimes!!- le gritó muy enojada mientras corría a atacarlo.

(Ella tomó la iniciativa en la pelea. Pero desgraciadamente, Yuito muy fácilmente

esquivaba todos sus ataques).

Y: ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?-dijo en tono burlesco.

Eres una molestia. ¡Apártate!. (Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que la lanzó por los aires).

N: ¡¡¡Hinataaa!!!. (Naruto se distrajo de su batalla al ver a Hinata estrellarse

fuertemente contra el piso).

¡¡PAM!! (Naruto recibió una fuerte patada en su abdomen. Consecuencia

de haber bajado la guardia).

H: ¡¡Naruto-Kun!!- (Se horrorizó al ver tal acto).

No permitiré que te hieran por mi culpa-pensó.

(Ágilmente llegó hasta Takumi tomándolo por sorpresa, cerrando el chakra de

varios de sus órganos vitales.).

H: ¡¡34 golpes!!-dijo mientras movía muy rápido sus brazos.

¡Pam! (Yuito volvió a golpearla sin la oportunidad de haber concluido exitosamente

su técnica, pero afortunadamente fue lo suficiente como para haber herido a Takumi).

Y. Sin duda eres una gran molestia. Seré rápido contigo.

(Se aproximó lentamente hasta Hinata).

Naruto apresuradamente se puso frente a ella para protegerla de cualquier ataque.

N: Tú no le harás nada. Antes de ponerle un dedo encima. ¡Debes acabar conmigo!

H: Naruto-Kun. (Sintió mucha emoción al ver que él la protegía).

Y: Ja ja, como si fuera muy difícil.

N: ¡Pronto te retractaras de tus palabras!.

(Naruto muy enojado soltó varios golpes a gran velocidad. Yuito trató de esquivarlos

pero le fue imposible).

N: ¡¡¡¡Toma esto!!!!-(lo empujó contra el suelo dándole tiempo de crear 2 clones).

¡¡RAAASENNGAAAN!!. Victoriosamente dio justo en el blanco.

(Yuito quedó tendido en el pasto. Ya no se movía).

N: Creo que eso fue todo-se dijo a si mismo muy agitado.

El otro asesino (dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada), está muy herido por los ataques de Hinata. Ella es muy rápida, él leyó todos mis movimientos y no logré ni tocarlo. Cada minuto me sorprende más.

(Hinata sólo miraba con intensidad a Naruto. Nunca había visto un

ataque tan poderoso).

N. Se te ha acabado la hora a ti también- dijo en tono desafiante.

T: Aún como me ves tengo mucho poder como para poder aniquilar a

insectos como ustedes. Mi compañero era muy débil, por eso te fue fácil

aniquilarlo. Pero yo soy mil veces más fuerte que él-se dijo muy orgulloso.

N: ¡Ya lo veremos!.

Se arrojó contra él y trató de darle varios golpes,

pero todos fueron esquivados.

T: Lo ves, eres un insecto como toda esa gente inservible que matamos.

Le hicimos un gran favor al mundo al deshacernos de ellos, y también lo

haremos al deshacernos de ti. (Lo tomó de la chamarra y le soltó varios golpes

por todo el cuerpo, dejándolo muy herido).

Hinata con las pocas fuerzas que tenía todavía, trató de golpearlo para defender

a Naruto. Pero él sin problemas le dio un golpe que otra ves la lanzó por los cielos.

Cayó estrellando su cabeza en un tronco. Ella quedó inconsciente.

N: Hinata está muy mal, y yo igual- pensó mientras varias gotas de sudor

brotaban de su frente. ¿Por qué mis clones no se han apurado en traer a

los demás?. Esta situación ya me está preocupando.

Si sigo peleando ya no tendré la fuerza suficiente para tenerlos deambulando

por el bosque. Espero que ya vengan de regreso hacia acá. Si no, estamos

perdidos.

Y. ¿Ya te diste cuenta verdad?. Es hora del golpe final ja ja ja.

¡No te atrevas!, esto aún no termina. Gritó Kiba desde las alturas.

(Sai y él descendieron en un águila dibujado).

Y: ¡mmmj!,refuerzos-murmuró muy molesto.

K: ¡Naruto!. Ya no te preocupes, déjanos todo a nosotros. Asegúrate del bienestar de Hinata.

(Naruto aún tenía ganas de luchar, pero al ver a Hinata tan mal prefirió cuidar

de ella por agradecimiento de lo que había hecho antes por él.

N: Muy bien. (La cargó y se la llevó a unos metros de la riña).

N: Está muy herida. (Con suavidad la acostó en el pasto).

Espero que Sakura no tarde para poder curarla.

-Hinata despierta (la zarandeó un poco para ver si recobraba el conocimiento.

Al ver que no había dado resultado, volteó a ver la lucha que sin duda ya

se veía ganada por Konoha).

H: Naruto-Kun- susurró mientras reaccionaba.

(Naruto la volteó a ver. Vio que movía los labios diciendo algo. Así que se acercó

a su cara para tratar de escucharla).

N: ¿Qué dices Hinata?- la miró fijamente. Ya estaba muy cerca de su cara.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió una mano que lo tomó por la nuca y lo empujó hacia ella. Sorprendentemente para Naruto, ella lo estaba besando. Se quedó helado. Ella era la primera chica que le robaba un beso. Un beso que le estaba gustando y mucho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O_o O_o o_O O_o ¿Qué pensará Naruto después de esto?.


	6. ¿Por qué me besó?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia ^^ . Aquí les dejo este pequeño capítulo. Espero subir pronto el siguiente todo depende de la reacción que obtenga del publico.

Hasta pronto ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 6  
**¿Por qué me besó? **

Naruto sentía como ella débilmente lo besaba. Él no movió ni un dedo,  
se quedó perplejo mirándola con los ojos abiertos.  
El beso duró poco ya que Hinata perdió completamente el conocimiento.

Él seguía mirándola, alejando un poco su cara para ya no tocar sus labios.  
Estaba muy sorprendido. Las actitudes que hoy había tenido ella lo dejaron  
sin palabras, y aún más con este final.  
Él recordaba a una Hinata tímida que no podía ni cruzar palabra con él, pero  
hoy todo eso había cambiado. Demostró lo inteligente, fuerte y decidida que  
era. Sin duda toda una chica linda para él.

N: ¿Dónde estará Sakura?-se preguntó. Me preocupa el estado de Hinata, se ve realmente  
muy mal. (Alejó su cara de la de Hinata y se quedó sentado al lado de ella).

(Pasó un tiempo y vio como Shino, Kakashi y Kurenai llegaban a la batalla).

Aquí están-dijo Sakura. Yo la sanaré. Apártate (lo empujó).

N: aaaah!!. Nunca va a cambiar - se quejó.

(Ella puso sus manos sobre ella)

S: Oh!, Oh!... Esto no me gusta...

N: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó alarmado.

S: Ella está grave. Hay que llevarla al hospital lo más pronto posible.

N: ¿Quéeeee?- contestó asustado. Yo la llevaré.

(Sin perder tiempo y sin dejar que Sakura dijera alguna otra palabra.  
Cargó a Hinata en brazos y desapareció).

S: Apúrate Naruto- expresó preocupada.

------

(Ya en camino)

Naruto casi ni podía respirar por lo rápido que iba. Un sentimiento de  
miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

N: No puedo dejar que le pase nada-pensó. Ella ha encendido algo en  
mi y quiero saber que es. Necesito saber por qué me besó. (La miró).  
Es la primera persona que me muestra ese tipo de afecto y no volveré  
a dejar que le hagan daño.

(Siguió su camino apresuradamente hacia Konoha)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero sus reviews

bYe n_n


	7. Él era ese sueño

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Si lo sabía, extremadamente corto el capítulo pasado :S pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente que ya es un poco más largo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 7.**  
Él era ese sueño.

Hinata ya llevaba 2 días en el hospital y todavía no despertaba.  
Sus amigos y los dos senseis iban  
a visitarla seguido ya que realmente había acabado muy mal y sentían que  
con un poco de compañía se podría recuperar pronto. Le dejaban algún detalle,  
platicaban con ella y se iban, no duraban más de 5 minutos en la habitación del hospital.  
Hasta su padre fue a ver como estaba, muy en el fondo aún extrañaba y quería  
a Hinata, sabía que todo lo que había hecho en el pasado le haría bien a su  
linda niña. Tarde o temprano tenía que salir adelante para proteger a su clan.  
La manera no importaría, pero así lo haría junto con su hermana y Neji.

El único que brillo por su ausencia fue Naruto. Él se refugiaba en su casa. No podía ni  
acercarse al hospital. Tenía temor y vergüenza. Cada vez que pensaba en aquel  
extraño beso su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, era todavía un niño, era una sensación  
nueva la que experimentaba en su interior.

En todo este tiempo no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera lo que había acontecido.  
No pudo dormir y cuando lo hacía soñaba una y otra vez con ese beso que venía acompañado  
de una declaración de amor por parte de Hinata. Una parte de él deseaba que eso  
pasara, pero nunca lo aceptaba.

Estos sucesos poco a poco fueron encendiendo su corazón. No entendía nada, pero  
sabía que ese sentimiento estaba ahí.  
No podía creer que alguien como ella pudiera estar enamorada de él. Alguien tan desastroso y tan molesto para toda la gente. Era algo loco tan sólo de pensarse, según él.

N: Ella es una chica especial. Ella necesita a alguien que la quiera, que la mime  
y la respete demasiado. Yo no sé si podría ser capaz de eso. Nunca he tenido a nadie  
cerca de mi. No sé como es la convivencia con alguien que quieres.  
De hecho, yo no sé nada que tenga que ver con el cariño y el amor- susurró amargamente.  
Ella es muy dulce y siento que su corazón es demasiado frágil, no  
quisiera lastimarla....... (Se quedó mudo por un rato)

Vaya, vaya- gritó en voz alta . Yo solito me estoy enredando en mis pensamientos.  
Ni siquiera sé porque lo hizo y yo ya declaro que se enamoró de mi. Tal vez ni lo recuerde. Tal vez pensó que besaba a Kiba o a Shino o qué sé yo. Yo ya no puedo vivir así, tengo que preguntarle qué pasó.  
Además yo sé que me gusta Sakura desde siempre y de un día para otro no creo que me pueda gustar alguien más... o ¿sí?.  
Iré a visitarla. Espero que ya se encuentre bien para que podamos hablar y  
me saque todas las dudas de mi cabeza.

(Dicho esto, salió de su casa azotando la puerta y corrió a toda prisa hacia el hospital).

-----------------------

Tiiiic-tiiiic-tiiiic...  
Otra vez este sonido - pensó Hinata mientras despertaba de su sueño y reconocía el hospital.  
Mmmj!, acabe igual que la otra vez. Todavía me falta mucho. (Miró a su  
alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola y con una gran sonrisa vio todos los  
regalos a su alrededor y junto a su buró se encontraba una nota).

Recupérate pronto,  
hiciste un gran trabajo,  
tuvimos éxito...  
Kurenai

Que lindos todos. Nunca me habían regalado tantas cosas en tan pocos días ^^ .  
Son unos buenos amigos.

(Toda la amargura con la que se había despertado se esfumó de un momento a otro.  
Se sentía realmente muy afortunada pero...)

¡¡¿¿Naruto-Kun??!!-recordó. ¿Él también estará en el hospital?. Se veía muy mal la última vez que lo vi. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?. Iré a buscarlo en las otras habitaciones. Nunca lo he visto dormido y se ha de ver muy lin...

(Una imagen de él reflejando los rayos de sol y muy cerca de ella llego a la velocidad de la luz a su cabeza.  
Su corazón palpito a mil por hora, sus pupilas se dilataron y se quedó helada. Pudo recordar aquel tímido beso).

Él fue ese sueño-susurró. Un sueño que por desgracia tuve despierta.  
No puedo creer que lo haya hecho-se reprochó a sí misma. Creí que sólo lo había pensado.  
Sentí que me iba y no quería morir sin disfrutar aunque fuese sólo un beso de su exquisita boca. Pero yo pensé que todo era producto de mi imaginación, tomé la iniciativa y me dejé llevar.  
Jamás podré verlo de nuevo a la cara- se sonrojó. Me esconderé de él durante todo  
el tiempo que pueda :S.  
Bueno, tal vez ni lo recuerda y yo estoy aquí toda...(la interrumpieron)

¡Toc! ¡Toc!  
¿Se puede?-preguntó Naruto ya con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación. (Le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa).

¡NA-NA-NARUTO!- pensó espantada.  
¿Ahora que haré?

(Se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta, no pudo pronunciar ni un hola).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta pronto

BYe n_n


	8. Sólo pensaba en ti

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno ya para que vean que no soy tan mala subo casi enseguida el siguiente capítulo :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 8

**Sólo pensaba en ti.**

Naruto se acercó lentamente a pasos torpes hacia la cama de Hinata.  
Ella estaba muy roja y ni que decir de Naruto, estaba mucho peor. Tenía  
una sonrisita demasiado exagerada y ella trataba de esconderse bajo  
las sábanas. (Así o más obvia xD)

N: Mm... y... ¿Cómo estás Hinata-chan?

H: Bbbbbien-habló muy temblorosa.

N: ¿Ya ibas de salida?

H: Sss-sí

N: ¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar un rato?

H: No, no puedo es que... yo...

("Si lo recuerda". Pensó Naruto con mucho optimismo)  
N: Bueno pues hablaremos aquí.

H: ¿HA-HABLAR?. ¿De qué podemos hablar Naruto-Kun?. Yo creo que  
no tenemos nada que decirnos, mejor ya me voy. (Se levantó de su  
cama a toda prisa)

N: ¡No, espera!. (Tomó su mano y la volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar).  
Necesito saber algo que ...

(Alguien abrió la puerta y Hinata pudo escuchar el coro de los ángeles salvándola  
de aquel bochornoso momento, pero para su mala suerte era la enfermera que al  
ver que ya estaba bien la dio de alta y así como entró desapareció cerrando la puerta.  
Naruto hizo un gesto de disgusto por tal interrupción y en cuanto vio que la enfermera  
se había ido continúo con lo suyo).

N: Emm bueno.¿En qué estaba? (Fingió no recordar). Ah! Si...

H: ¡¡¡¡¿¿Y QUIÉN me trajo hasta aquí??!!!!!-preguntó muy alterada tratando de cambiar  
de tema.

N: ¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto a la sorpresiva pregunta. Ah! fui yo, justo después de que  
te golpearan y quedaras inconsciente llegaron Sai y Kiba así que pude sacarte del área  
de pelea. Momentos después llegaron los demás. Sakura al ver tu estado se puso en  
acción. Dijo que estabas mal y apresuradamente te traje hasta aquí.

H: Muchas gracias Naruto-Kun. (le sonrió dulcemente sin creer que él la hubiese cuidado  
todo ese tiempo).

N: Mmm creo que me debes una. ¿No crees Hinata?. (Le preguntó en tono de broma para  
quitarse los nervios).

H: Mmm sí, eso creo Naruto-Kun. (Se puso aún más nerviosa).

N: Entonces sólo quiero que me contestes una pregunta que ha rondado por mi cabeza  
durante estos días y...

(Hinata tragó un poco de saliva, estaba notablemente muy alterada. Se le subió la sangre  
a la cabeza y sentía como sus piernas le temblaban. No tenía escapatoria ni tampoco  
una explicación lógica que darle, no sabía que podía pasar después de esto).

(Continúo hablando Naruto)

y... bueno, es que no sé como decírtelo así que empezaré con contarte como me he  
sentido durante este tiempo.

Cuando te desmayaste algo sorprendente pasó. Tú bien sabes de lo que hablo. (Hinata  
esquivó su mirada y vio hacia el suelo). Durante estos días casi siempre estuve pensando en  
ti. Me desesperé sin saber por qué. Me acuerdo perfectamente de tu cara tan cerca de la  
mía, no lo puedo borrar de mi mente y cada vez me sorprendo más al recordarlo. Cuando  
soñaba, sólo estabas tu en mi cabeza. Cuando quería encontrar alguna explicación no podía,  
las dudas me llegaban una tras otra. Por eso, necesito saber qué fue eso para ti.  
¿Porqué lo hiciste Hinata?.

H: M m m yo... yo no recuerdo na – nada

N: No me mientas. Noté tus reacciones todo este tiempo y sé que sabes de lo que hablo.  
Es muy obvio que recuerdas todo.

H: Mmm. Está bien, a – a – a - acepto que lo recuerdo Na - Naruto-Kun. (Seguía con la  
mirada fija en el suelo deseando que todo terminara pronto).

N. Contéstame entonces. ¿Qué fue eso?.

H: Es que ... yo... no sé exactamente... que fue eso... es que yo... sentí que me moría...  
y... no quería morirme sin besar a nadie... pero es que yo... sentí que todo era un sueño...  
y pues ya veo... que...pues fue más real que nada... y...pues tu ... tu eras... el único cerca...  
y pues... paso lo que paso..y... pues... ya...

N: Pero oye, tu decías algo. ¿Lo recuerdas?. (Insistió).

H: Claro que lo recuerdo -se dijo en su mente. Te decía lo mucho que te amaba pero claro  
que eso no te lo diré.

Mmm no, no recuerdo nada, yo estaba casi delirando así que ha de haber sido algo sin  
importancia jeje.

N: Mmm. (Naruto se quedó inconforme). Bueno, como digas.

H: Este... yyy... ¿Ya eso era todo verdad?.

N: Mmm sí. Creo. (Se tocó la cabeza despreocupadamente).

H: Entonces, no es por correrte pero...

N: Si no te preocupes. Ya voy de salida. Antes de irme te quiero comentar que  
estuviste increíblemente genial en la misión. Me quede sorprendido por tu astucia y  
decisión. Haz crecido mucho Hinata. Yo te recordaba ra... (Se detuvo pensando  
en que iba a decir algo que la iba a lastimar).

H: Rarita??. (Continúo ella). Dilo como es, no hay problema.

N: Bueno, como te decía. (Contestó avergonzado). Ya no eres la misma chica tímida  
y débil de antes. Eso me gusta.

(Poco a poco se iba yendo hacia la puerta)

Ah! Por cierto Hinata. No te creí nada de lo que me dijiste. Hasta luego.

¡Pump! cerró la puerta dejando a la pobre Hinata muy  
asustada en aquel cuarto de hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios ^^

bYe


	9. No quiero quedarme esperando por un sueñ

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola, gracias a los que han seguido mi fic ^^ .

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 9  
**No quiero quedarme esperando por un sueño**

(Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando la salida)

N: Mmm aquí hay algo muy raro. Sé que ella esconde algo y yo lo descubriré tarde o temprano. Para mi que sí le gus......  
No, mejor no digo nada :s, no me quiero ilusionar para que a la mera hora no sea cierto. Esperaré hasta que el destino hable por sí solo, me han dicho que el amor duele y mejor lo dejo así.  
Si mejor lo dejaré así.  
(Dicho esto salió corriendo de la puerta del hospital hacia un lugar indefinido).

---------

Mientras tanto Hinata aún seguía en el hospital paralizada de miedo.

H: ¿Qué pensará Naruto de mi? :s. Sospechará algo. ¿Y si ya no me habla por esto?. ¿Y si le dijo a todo el mundo lo sucedido?. No soportaría el acoso de la gente, sería algo terrible para mi (Se mordió los labios alzando un poco las cejas).

Si ahorita que estoy sola no me dejan de temblar las piernas ya me imagino si alguien más, como Kiba me pregunta, con su simple mirada todo mi cuerpo se haría torpe dejando en evidencia mi respuesta. No sé que haré de ahora en adelante, creo que estoy acabada. No podré estar ni a 5 metros de distancia de él sin morirme de la pena. Si me dejaran otra misión con él no me podría concentrar, sería lo peor que me puede pasar en la vida......

(Se quedó pensativa con una actitud cobarde pero casi al instante algunas palabras de Naruto regresaron a su cabeza dándole un poco de aliento).

A-Ahora que me acuerdo, él dijo que le gustaba, bueno, las actitudes que había tomado. Me dijo que era genial y lo dejé sorprendido. Por primera vez él sabe que existo. Siempre lo estuve observando, lo estuve esperando y lo estuve apoyando pero desde las sombras donde nunca me vio. Toda mi vida estuve esperando una respuesta y por fin la tengo....  
No me quedaré esperando por un sueño que tal vez ha comenzado a hacerse realidad....

.......

.....................

Ja ja ja. (Empezó a reírse incrédula). Hinata creo que ya alucinas, no creo que una chica como tú le guste. Además todo el mundo sabe que desde hace años él está enamorado de Sakura y... ella no se parece para nada a ti. (Susurró tristemente).  
No debo de hacerme ilusiones, de seguro ese beso pronto lo olvidará como algo fugaz en su vida. Ya no tiene importancia seguir pensando en eso.

(Se levantó de la cama y sorpresivamente Kiba y Shino llegaron para ver por su salud).

K: Ey!! Hinata se te ve mucho mejor el día de hoy. (Le sonrió).

S: ¿Ya te dieron de alta?

H: Si, ya por fin estoy bien. Gracias por venir ^^

K: ¿Qué te parece si damos una caminata por Konoha?. Debes hacer un poco de ejercicio después de tanto tiempo dormida, además para que también platiquemos un poco como el equipo que somos.

S: Sí. No hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy. Todo ha sido bastante aburrido. (También le sonrió un poco).

H: Me parece bien. (Les sonrió tímidamente pensando en que demonios había pasado esos días como para que ellos la trataran tan bien).  
-Sólo esperen a que me arregle y ordene mis cosas.

S: Muy bien. Esperaremos acá fuera.

K: No tardes por favor, es bastante aburrido esperar a las mujeres ¬¬.

(Se dirigieron hacia la puerta).

H: Ah! Oye Kiba.

(Él se detuvo y la volteó a ver).

H: ¿Dónde está Akamaru?. Me encantaría verlo y que raro que no lo traigas junto a ti.

(Kiba se sonrojó)

S: Hubo todo un problema vergonzoso en la entrada y no lo dejaron pasar.

H: ¿Pues que pasó?. (Preguntó sorprendida volteando a ver a Kiba pero él esquivó la mirada).

S: Pues mira Hinata. Recuerdas que nunca habíamos tenido problemas por eso.

H: Aja

S: Pues cambiaron de recepcionista y como no nos conoce pues no dejaron entrar a Akamaru por ser un perro. Kiba se enojó y le reclamó a la enfermera pero ella salió demasiado respondona dejándolo callado pero para sorpresa de todos Akamaru se pasó del otro lado del mostrador y orinó los pies de la enfermera xS. Ella creyendo que Kiba se lo había mandado a hacer pues lo agarró a cachetadas.

(Hinata se empezó a reír discretamente volteando a ver a Kiba).

K: Debo aclarar que ni me dolieron eee. (Contestó muy indignado cerrando los ojos y subiendo la cabeza).

S: Y esa es la razón de que Akamaru no esté aquí con nosotros. Así que apúrate si lo quieres ver que está haya afuera con un gran chipote en la cabeza ja ja.

H: Ja ja, pobrecito. Iré a agradecerle su esfuerzo. Para eso sálganse que debo arreglar todo.

K: Muy bien, olvida la conversación pasada y apúrate Hinata.

(Los dos salieron y cerraron la puerta).

Hinata guardaba todas sus cosas mientras sonreía cada vez que se imaginaba lo que le habían contado anteriormente.

Entre tanto, Naruto ya se había cansado de correr sin dirección y decidió sentarse en una banquita que estaba algo retirada de la gente.  
No podía quitarse de la mente a Hinata con aquel beso inolvidable que lo estaba volviendo loco ya que no podía pensar en nada más...

¡¡¡Hola Naruto!!!. ¿Qué haces?

N: Eh?. (Miró a Sakura que estaba a su derecha)

S: ¿Qué haces Naruto?. ¿En qué piensas?

N: Yo en nada je je.

S: Mmj yo sé cuando me mientes. No me haces tonta. ¿Tú estás pensando en algo... o en alguien verdad?

N: No, es que... es que...

S: Tú estás muy raro desde que te encontré con Hinata en la misión.

N: ¿Quéeeee?. Claro que no. (Se mostró algo nervioso).

S: ¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de ella cuando me los encontré?. ¿Qué hacían Naruto?. (Se veía un poco celosa)

N: Nada, que podíamos estar haciendo y más si ella estaba inconsciente je je.

S: Mmm... (se quedó muy incrédula pero conocía a su amigo y sabía que no había aprendido las mañanas de su maestro).

N: Deja de pensar cosas raras Sakura, todo te lo estás imaginando...

S: Lo único que sé es que desde ese día estás demasiado extraño, ni siquiera te vi en la calle ni comiendo ramen en donde siempre hasta ahorita que te encuentro aqui.

N: Me sentía mal, estaba muy cansado, fue muy agotadora la misión y...

S: Todos sabemos que a ti ni un huracán te detiene. Para mi que a ti te está empezando a interesar Hinata...

N: ¿Qué cosas dices o.o?. Por supuesto que no ... este... este... tengo que irme, quedé de ver a Kakashi en algún lugar. AAADDDiooooooosssss.

(Se alejó apresuradamente. Sakura se quedó con una expresión de tristeza en su cara).

S: No hay duda, ella le gusta....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta pronto :D


	10. Oportunidades perdidas

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Si que tenía tiempo de no escribir un  
capítulo nuevo O.O  
Trataré de actualizar más rápido y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por todos los que tienen a esta como una de sus favoritas ^^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 10  
**Oportunidades perdidas.**

Sakura se sentó en aquella solitaria banca y una sensación de tristeza inundó sus  
ojos. Sentía que le quitaban algo pero no sabía claramente qué.  
Muchos sentimientos se cruzaron llegando siempre a la misma conclusión, era un  
sentimiento que ella no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente por lo que volviendose a llevar  
las lágrimas hacia su interior se marchó diciendose a sí misma que al tonto de Naruto  
no se le iba a hacer, hasta se sentía feliz de que por fin se diera cuenta de lo que Hinata  
sentía por él. En el fondo sabía que le dolía que alguien pudiera desplazarla pero la  
actitud complicada que solemos tener las mujeres no la dejaba comprender las consecuencias  
que deja el no hablar cuando se tiene oportunidad.

Por otro lado, Naruto aún seguía corriendo hacia su supuesto encuentro con Kakashi.  
Tenía la mirada perdida y no le ponía atención al camino que recorría por lo que mucha  
gente acabó en el suelo tras él. Sentía el temor de ser perseguido. ¿Perseguido  
por quién?, ¿Por la verdad?. Ni él mismo lo sabía...

K: Miren!!! Ahí está Naruto otra vez!!!  
(Kiba, Shino y Akamaru se encontraban sentados afuera del hospital esperando a Hinata. )

S: Ese Naruto ya enloqueció, ya pasó tres veces la entrada del hospital y no se ha dado cuenta.

K: En verdad es muy tonto.

S: Mmm.. Tal vez lo está haciendo a propósito como entrenam...  
No ya vi que no (El pobre de Naruto se estrelló contra un árbol volviendo en sí).

K: Jajajaja! si que es divertido observar a este chico tan peculiar.

S: Estúpido (Tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca)

(Naruto se levantó como si nada y siguió su camino pero ahora solamente caminando  
tranquilamente, su cabeza estaba tan revuelta que pareciera que aquél trancazo ni  
siquiera le dolio).

N: ¿Qué me está pasando?-pensó. ¿A qué le temo?. Yo nunca le he tenido miedo a algo o a  
alguien. Creo que Sakura por fin consigió asustarme.  
Mmm para qué me hago menso no fue ella si no sus palabras acosadoras.  
_"Para mi que a ti te está empezando a interesar Hinata..."_  
Tal vez tiene un poco de razón... tal vez en verdad me está empezando a gustar  
HInata... pero apoco se puede estar enamorado de dos personas.... ¡¡Que complicada  
es la vida!!! No entiendo nada...  
(Siguió enredando sus pensamientos mientras se perdía de la vista de los chicos.  
Que enderezara sus ideas iba a tomar un laaaaargo tiempo).

H: Hola chicos!! ^^ ya por fin terminé. (Hinata apareció tras ellos)

K: Que bueno!! ya se había ido Naruto y no sabía que más me podía divertir en tu espera.

H: Qué? Na-na-naruto seguía a-aqui. (De inmediato se sonrojó)

S: Si estaba bastante raro

H: Ra-raro?

K: SÍ, como tú

H: CÓMO YO!!, Yo-yo no es-estoy rara.

K: Mmm aqui hay algo extraño. (Miró a Hinata con la típica mirada de "lo sé todo")

H: Extraño?, a que te re-refieres?

K: Desde que salió de tu cuarto en el hospital estaba muy extraño, Shino y yo lo  
saludamos pero ni nos vio, hasta nos empujó. Y mientras te esperabamos corrió a  
toda velocidad pasando varias veces frente a nosotros hasta que se golpeó y retomo su  
fase de persona normal.

H: Pe-pero eso no tiene na-nada que ver conmigo

k: Ah! pero antes, recuerdo que en la batalla de la misión todos volteamos un momento  
hacia ustedes y nos sorprendió verlos tan juntos... (Con una sonrisa traviesa entrecerró  
los ojos y miró a hinata)

H: Yo- yo no sé, yo estaba des-desmayada.

K: Siempre que ves o hablamos de Naruto te pones nerviosa.

H: No es cierto!!

S: Dejala en paz Kiba o harás que regrese al hospital, hay cosas que son tan  
obvias que es estúpido preguntar.

(Tras estas palabras HInata no supo de contestar y agachó la mirada).

K: Está bien... sólo que... bueno no importa ^^

A: Guau!! Guau!!

H: Akamaru!!! (Hinata olvidó su pena). Disculpa que no te haya saludado antes.  
Espero que.. ya no te duela jiji (lo dijo mientras señalaba su golpe).  
Muchas gracias por hacer el intento ya me contaron todo.

A: Grr!!! - Le gruñó a Kiba

K: A mí ni me mires fue Shino, recuerda que a mí también me golpearon T.T

S: Ja ja, lo tenía que saber es gracioso.

A: GRRRRRRR!!!!

H: No te enojes Akamaru, su anécdota sirvió para hacerme reír mucho, que buen  
rato me hicieron pasar mientras me lo contaban ^^.  
(Hinata acariciaba dulcemente a Akamaru haciendo que se le pasara su enojo).

S. Pues viendo que ya estamos todos bien que les parece si nos vamos a comer  
algo antes que que sea yo el próximo que se enoje.

K: NO, PUES VÁMONOS!!! Cuando te enojas nadie te soporta.

H: Cierto, mejor ya vámonos ^^

(Kiba, Hinata y Akamaru empezaron su camino hasta que sintieron una mala vibra  
a sus espaldas)

H: Je je creo que tu comentario no le hizo gracia.

K: Hay no!! Ya se enojó y se ve que es para largo u.u

H: Algún día se encontentará, tal vez mañana ya se le pasó.

S: Sigo aqui ee!! ¬¬ estoy escuchando todo.

K y H: Que!

K: Este..

H: Mmm..

K: Ya, no te enojes jeje

H: Vente, ya vámonos a comer ^^  
(Lo jaló del brazo y casi casi lo obligó a caminar)

(Tiempo después)  
Ya han pasado varias semanas desde el último encuentro que tuvieron Hinata y  
Naruto, cada uno estaba con sus respectivos equipos llevando acabo alguna misión.

(Situación del equipo 8 )

Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hinata se econtraban escondidos en la  
oscuridad del ambiente. Varias explosiones se escuchaban a lo lejos

S: Esto suena mal, parece que se nos adelantaron.

K: Puedes ver algo Hinata?

H: Sólo veo que las bombas explotan casi simultaneamente, no hay nadie que las  
esté activando, no me explico que es lo que está pasando.

Kurenai: Démonos prisa, esto puede ser muy peligroso. (Todos siguieron a su líder)

POOOOOM!! -Una bomba exploto muy cerca de ellos.

Kurenai: ALTO!!. No podemos seguir, Shino manda a tus insectos a que investiguen. HInata tu sigue observando. ¿No persives algún olor raro Kiba?

K: No ninguno. Esta misión se ha vuelto muy frustrante ¬¬

Kurenai: Lo sé, pero no bajes la guardia cualquier cosa podría pasar...

...

Por otro lado, el equipo de Kakashi terminaba exitosamente la misión asignada y debido  
al cansancio y el frío decidieron pasar la noche bajo las estrellas. Cada uno se acomodó  
como pudo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Naruto aún no podía dormir, los mismos pensamientos de siempre  
lo atormentaban o mejor dicho lo revolvian. Sus amigos ya estaban muy dormidos por lo  
que se limitó a sólo escuchar y ver el ambiente que lo rodeaba.  
El viento soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para alborotar las ramas de los árboles  
haciendo presente la hermosa sinfonía que nos da a entender que ellos también necesitan  
hablar. Debido a la oscuridad, las estrellas brillaban con gran alegría pero eran opacadas  
por la luz verde que irradiaba una aurora boreal que magnificaba la belleza que el cielo  
nos brinda. También la Luna se veía maravillosa, estaba del lado opuesto a la aurora y  
estaba rodeada de varias nubes que la hacian resaltar debido a los rayos de luz que chocaban  
con ellas. Era un espectáculo nunca antes visto por los ojos de Naruto que le daba la  
sensación de querer compartirlo con alguien.

N: (Suspiró). Ojalá Hinata estuviese aqui- Se dijo así mismo casi sin pensarlo.  
O.O Esperen!! dije Hinata!!. Pero... bueno a lo mejor lo dije porque Sakura está aqui  
a mi lado y ella no.  
¿Será que Hinata me gusta más?. Todo este rato sólo pensé en ella, hasta me olvidé  
de Sakura... No entiendo nada, es demasiado complicado para mi...  
¡¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!!

(Naruto se vio obligado a interrumpir su pelea interna ya que un ruido extraño se escuchó).

N: ¿Alguno de nuestros enemigos habrá sobrevidido?.  
No, no lo creo.

(Se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido poniendo en alerta a Naruto pero para su  
alivio sólo se trataba de Sakura que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él.  
Ella tampoco podía dormir por lo que se puso de pie y se fue a sentar  
debajo de un árbol).

N: Sakura?. Ji ji es mi oportunidad para tratar de conquistarla.  
AAAAAAAaaaaaaaowwh!!! (Bostezó muy fuerte y de manera muy falsa).  
Mmm.. ¿ya ameneció?. ¿Qué hora es? (Se hizo el semi-dormido y se sentó).

S: SHHH!!!!! Despertarás a los demás!!!.

N: ¿Qué haces ahí? (Antes de terminar esta frase ya estaba de pie  
caminando hacia ella y temblando de frío)).

S: Nada.. es sólo que no podía dormir.

N: Yo tampoco.

S: Pues, ¿no que estabas dormido?

N: Je je... Mira! ya viste esa luz verde.

S: Si ya la vi, es relamente hermosa. Sólo había visto este fenómeno a  
través de fotografías pero la divinidad que ahí veía no se compara con vivirla.

N: Si, es cierto.  
_Creo que es mi oportunidad de preguntarle y sacarme esta duda..._  
Emm, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

S: Cuál?

N: Este... ¿Ya olvidaste a Sasuke?

(Sakura puso una cara que poco entendimiento pero  
aún así le contestó)  
S: No lo he olvidado, él es mi amigo y quiero traerlo de vuelta.

N: No hablo en ese aspecto sino en el otro.. tú entiendes.

S: Ah! en ese... pues aún me sigue gustando mucho.

N: Eso quiere decir que sigues muy enamorada de él, ¿cierto?

S: Cierto (contestó muy convencida).

N: Por qué?

S: Él era un chico único.

N: Piensas esperarlo siempre?

S. No lo sé, es que aún no conozco a otro que me guste tanto como él.

(Naruto sintió la pedrada que le hizo entender todo)  
N: Me alegra escuchar esto, ahora sé que debo hacer ^^  
(Se levantó con mucha seguridad)

S: Espera! qué vas a hacer?. (Ella no esperaba esa respuesta)

N: Viendo que no tengo oportunidad contigo buscaré otro camino.

S: Espera! (Lo tomó de la mano)

N. No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien Sakura. (Soltó su mano y se fue a dormir)

(Mientras lo veía caminar pensó)  
S: Pero... tal vez yo no...

Continuará...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta pronto ^ ^


	11. Punto Final

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Hola a todos ^^!!

aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Sé que va algo lenta la historia pero es importante

conocer lo que piensan y sienten los personajes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 11

Punto final

El Sol apenas empezaba a salir cuando el equipo 7 ya preparaba su retorno al camino. Cada uno empaquetaba de nueva cuenta sus cosas menos Naruto que como era costumbre fue el último en levantarse.

K: ¿Ya todos terminaron?- preguntó Kakashi que aún no miraba la pose extraña de Naruto dormido.  
Sakura: Yo ya maestro ^^  
Sai: Si, pero ... (volteó hacia Naruto rascandose la barbilla)  
N: Jrrrrrr!! fiuu! (roncó con mucha fuerza como para hacer notar su presencia).  
K: Mmmj!. Despertarlo tomará su tiempo, Sakura levantalo mientras Sai me ayuda a conseguir algo para comer.  
Sa: Si sensei. Ese Naruto sólo hace perder el tiempo siempre-refunfuño

(Kakashi y Sai se internaron en el bosque).

Sa: Parezco su niñera, haber cuando llega el día en que por fin cambie su comportamiento infantil.  
(Muy enojada caminó hacia él y acercandose a su oído le gritó)  
¡¡¡¡NAAARU..!!!!!! O.O  
N: Jrrrrrr!!! Fiu!!!!! (El grito interrumpido de Sakura sólo sirvió para que Naruto cambiara de posición).  
Sa: Nu-nunca había notado lo bien que se ve cuando duerme. Me sentiría culpable si llegó a interrumpir lo que su cara me transmite...  
Apenas ayer le dije que aún me interesaba Sasuke pero yo sé que no es cierto...  
tengo tantas ganas de... de... be-besarlo. Lo tengo tan cerca que no creo que pueda detenerme pero a la vez tan lejos por lo que me dijo ayer. ¿Que me habrá querido decir?. Y yo... que no se supone que no me gusta, yo no soporto su comportamiento estúpido.. pero entonces por qué me he sentido tan vacía y sola desde aquella vez que lo encontré con Hinata. Mentalmente sé y mantengo la idea de que no me gusta pero el corazón me obliga a dudar...  
Tal vez... si pudiera... No, no puedo, sería mi primer beso y se supone que me lo tienen que robar no al revés y si anduviera con él sería vergonzoso, y más con la cerda de Ino que me haría burla hasta cansarse ¬¬. ¡NO LO SOPORTARÍA!. No me conviene andar con Naruto, mejor que se lo quede Hinata que tiene paciencia.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTO YA LEVANTATE!!!!!! (Al imaginarse que se burlaban de ella por su culpa le dio una patada que lo movió unos cuantos metros).

N: Ah!!!!! Pero qué te pasa Sakura, porque me levantas así T.T... yo no te he hecho nada. (Se sobó su pierna lastimada y se limpió la saliva esparcida alrededor de su boca).

Sa: No preguntes y ya levantate que sólo te estamos esperando.

N: Y sólo por eso me levantas así T.T

Sa: No seas marica y hazme caso que ya no ha de tardar Kakashi y tu aún no recoges el mugrero que hiciste ayer.

N: ¿Cuál mugrero? (Miró a su alrededor. Recordó que al no encontrar su gorro para dormir vació toda su mochila alrededor de su sleeping)  
Aaaah! esseeee ... ahorita lo recojo jeje

Sa: Pues apúrate.

N: Mmmmj! ¿Y por qué no me ayudas?

Sa: Yo no te voy a recoger tus cosas. ¡Apurate en vez de quejarte!.

N: Mmm hay voy, hay voy.  
(Aún sentado usó la técnica Kage bunsun no jutsu sacando 2 clones que lo ayudaron a recoger sus cosas).

----  
(Kakashi y Sai reaparecieron de entre los árboles.  
K: ^^ Que bueno que ya están listos...  
N: ¿Qué trajeron para desayunar? *.*  
K: Nada jeje (se sobó la parte trasera de su cuello).  
Sa: ¡CÓMO QUE NADA SENSEI ¬¬!  
S: El clima es muy frío por lo que no hay por donde buscar.  
K: Sí. Por lo que me da gusto que ya estén listos para llegar a Konoha y desayunar.  
N: ¿Hasta Konoha?... pero aún falta mucho T.T  
K: Y si sigues quejandote faltará aún más, así que démonos prisa. ¡Siganme!  
(Al instante todos siguieron su paso menos Naruto que se quedó haciendo corajes unos segundos más).

-----  
(Tiempo después)  
Dos semanas transcurrieron desde el regreso del equipo 7 a Konoha, durante ese tiempo no pasó nada importante más que la noticia de que el equipo 8 ya había concluido exitosamente su misión rango A.  
Naruto día tras día estuvo trabajando con Kakashi para perfeccionar el dominio de su elemento, Sai leyó libros al por mayor y Sakura entrenó con la hokague.

Durante estos días Naruto trató de evitar a Sakura pues aquella confesión que le hizo le dolió bastante. Quisiera o no, ella había sido su primer ilusión amorosa y al verse truncada también se convirtió en su primera desepción. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, era como si algo no quisiera dejarla ir. Al evocar su sonrisa, su voz y hasta su forma de caminar recordó el por qué de que le gustara tanto, resurgió la atracción que semanas atrás había enterrado bajo la noche. Sintió de nueva cuenta el cariño guardado que esparaba algún día compartir con ella. Poco a poco la imagen de Hinata se borró de su mente dejando lugar sólo para ella.

N: Yo no entiendo bien, hace unos días estaba seguro que Hinata era la única que me encantaba pero ahora reconozco que Sakura me gusta aún más de lo que creía. Ella tiene ese algo especial que Hinata no tiene. Es horrible amar sin ser amado pero aún mantengo una pequeña flama que me da la esperanza de que tal vez un dia ella pueda llegar a aceptarme... Necesito una respuesta precisa de su parte...  
Tengo que hablar con ella y preguntarle directamente lo que siente por mí y si las cosas se dan de buena manera hasta podría proponerle que fuera mi novia. Aunque no lo diga sé ella me quiere y haré que lo confiese hoy mismo ^^.  
(De manera muy positiva fue trás Sakura).

---

Buscó y buscó por todo Konoha pero no la encontró. Ya se había dado por vencido hasta que de último momento recordó que eran horas de trabajo para ella por lo que más rápido que un rayo se encaminó hacia la oficina de la Quinta.

(En la oficina)

T: Bueno Sakura, eso es todo por hoy, ya puedes retirarte.

S: Si (hizo una reverencia)

T: Ah!, un último favor, acomódame en un solo lugar los documentos esparcidos sobre mi escritorio. De antemano, gracias.

S: No se preocupe yo los arreglo.

T: Hasta mañana (Salió de la habitación)

(Sakura se encontraba muy concentrada arreglando los papeles hasta que se distrajo por escuchar los pasos apresurados de alguien corriendo)

N: ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!, Por fin te encuentro.

Sa: (Se sorprendió) ¿Qué paso?. ¿Tienes noticias de Sasuke?

N: Emmm nop (agachó la mirada)

Sa: Entonces, para qué me buscabas.

N: Quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

Sa: Pues adelante.

N: Emm... (Fue a cerrar la puerta en busca de privacidad).

Sa: ¿Por qué tanto misterio Naruto? (Lo seguía con la mirada)

N: Necesito saber... (hizo una pausa)

Sa: ¿Qué? (Su intuición le hizo sospechar la pregunta)

N: ¿Qué... qué es lo que sientes por mi?

S:¿Por qué quieres saber eso?. Qué estúpida pregunta- se dijo a sí misma.

N: Siempre has sabido que me gustas, de hecho todo el mundo pero nunca he recibido una señal de tu parte que me haga sentir concretamente que puedo tener una oportunidad contigo.

S: ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo ahora?

N: No puedo estar esperando toda la vida.

S: ¿Te interesa alguien más?.

N: Puede ser, pero ese no es el punto. Eres la chica que más me gusta y con la que me encantaría tener algo más que una amistad por lo que necesito saber si puedo seguir adelante con esto que siento o si debo quitarme la venda de los ojos y aceptar la realidad.

S: Naruto... yo...es que...

N: No le temas a mi reacción, sólo dime la verdad.

S: Es que...

N: Dime. (Sus ojos expresaban cierta esperanza)

Sakura conocía a la perfección la respuesta pero no estaba segura ni preparada para aceptarlo por lo que fue más fácil romper con las esperanzas de Naruto argumentando que siendo él la perdonaría si algún día cambiara de opinión.

S: NO, no me gustas y deberías dejar de pensar en mi como una novia porque eso jamás llegará a ser una realidad. NUNCA, NUNCA podrás gustarme. (Esas palabras las dijo en un tono más alto para auto-convencerse ).

Al instante, Naruto conoció la sensación de tener el corazón roto, se había hecho tantas ilusiones que esas palabras hirientes lo quebraron. Ella también se convirtió en la primera mujer a la que le lloraba.

N: No sé porque... era muy obvio... soy tan tonto...  
Ya me voy, sólo quería asegurarme de...  
pero lástima que pues no fue lo que esparaba.  
(Cabizbajo salió de la habitación, Sakura intentó detenerlo pero no tuvo el valor).

Al verlo así se arrepintió por completo de su respuesta pero al recordar lo que dirían los demás prefirió ser firme en lo que ya había dicho. Lo único que pudo decir fue: "Perdoname Naruto" .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se nota que me gusta el drama???? xD

Hasta pronto ^ ^


	12. Las lágrimas son como un mar en movimien

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Por fin me llegó la inspiración y pude continuar mi historia.

Espero les guste ^^ y espero ya no tardarme tanto en subir más capítulos xS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Las lágrimas son un mar en movimiento**.

Capítulo 12

Tanta decepción le había caido de golpe. Estaba seguro que sólo Sakura era la chica que quería para su novia, lástima que lo batió de la peor manera. Cierto rencor fue la consecuencia del comportamiento insensible de Sakura.

Sentía mucho dolor, (parecido al rechazo de la gente años atrás), le avergonzaba aceptar que las ganas de llorar eran más fuerte que él por lo que se fue a refugiar a un lugar tranquilo para desahogarse. Su casa fue descartada ya que sabía que ahí la tristeza iba a ser mayor, así que se fue al bosque, a un lugar alto donde se pudiese ver el ocaso. Aún era muy temprano por lo que iba lentamente.

Caminó por Konoha con la mirada en el suelo y las manos en sus bolsillos. Sus ojos azules brillaban más de la cuenta debido a las lágrimas que exigían salir, aquellas lágrimas parecian un mar en moviento que de ves en cuando dejaban salir agua a la playa. Cuando eso sucedia rápidamente se las limpiaba, no quería que lo vieran sufrir.

Una chica rubia apenas fue distinguida por los ojos llorosos de Naruto. Era Ino que al reconocerlo se acercó a él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?

Sonrio muy forzadamente.

- Si, no te preocupes.

Hizo cara de incredulidad.

- Tiene que ver con Sakura verdad.

- Lamentablemente si u.u

Ahora me doy cuenta de las cosas y... pues realmente estoy bien, no pasa nada, de hecho es algo que yo ya sabía y... estaré bien... de veras.

Ino se dio cuenta de su tristeza escondida en fortaleza por lo que lo abrazó.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, no nos conocemos mucho pero me caes bastante bien. No sufras Naruto.

- Y no lo haré jeje. Debo irme. Gracias

- Adiós ^^.

Esa Sakura se pasa, ya le rompió el corazón. Siempre ha sido mala con él... harían bonita pareja lástima que ella se cierra a las posibilidades...

Por otro lado, Naruto ya había llegado al lugar donde se sentiría cómodo para pensar. Había decidido llorar sólo por esta tarde, mañana sería un nuevo día y ya habría dado vuelta a la página pero hoy se daría el gusto de llorar placidamente sin ningún tipo de complejo. Se sentó en la base de un árbol y viendo hacia el horizonte descargó su frustación. Al momento en que comenz ó a pensar en todo lo sucedido escuchó voces muy cerca de él por lo que se movió de lugar casi al instante. Se alejó muy rápido y se internó en el bosque. El equipo 8 apenas llegaba de su misión, al escuchar ruidos Hinata activó su Bykugan y pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Naruto pero no dijo nada, se limitó a decir que ese ruido había sido causado por un animal asustado. Ella se quedó preocupada por el estado de Naruto. ¿Qué le habría pasado para que saliera corriendo de esa manera?.

Kurenai: Bien hecho equipo, por fin hemos llegado. Ya pueden irse a descanzar, yo iré con Tsunade a informar de nuestra misión.

Kiba: ¡¡Por fin!!. Vámonos Akamaru es hora de ir por comida de verdad.

Akamaru: ¡Guau!

Kiba: Hasta luego. (se despidió de todos)

Shino: Yo iré hacia mi casa. Adiós. (también se fue)

H: Yo igual. Hasta luego Kurenai.

Kurenai: Hasta luego Hinata, en esta misión estuviste excelente. Felicidades ^^

H: Gracias.

Su sensei también se fue por lo que se quedó sola a la entrada de Konoha. Ella se dio prisa a caminar, necesitaba investigar que le había pasado a Naruto por lo que antes de ir a buscarlo se dirigió hacia su casa para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando ya estaba lista para salir no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer pero su intuición le hacia pensar que Naruto necesitaba ayuda.

La tarde ya casi se extinguia por la llegada de la noche y las calles ya se empezaban a iluminar con las luces artificiales. Hinata caminaba temerosa hacia su destino cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a Sakura comprando unas cosas. Se acercó a ella corriendo antes de que se le perdiera de vista.

- ¡Sakura-chan!. ¡Espera!

Ella sin reconocer la voz buscó a la persona que le llamaba.

- ¿Hinata?

De tanto correr se le había ido el aire.

- Hola... Sakura... ¿Podemos hablar?

- Emm... si claro.

- ¿Tú sabes que le pasa a Naruto?. Hoy lo vi raro.

Sintió cierta culpabilidad.

- Sí, si lo sé... y creo que tu eres la persona más indicada para darle ánimos.

Se sorpendió

- ¿Yo?... ¿Por qué?.

Con cierto trabajo le contestó.

- Es que hoy... hoy le dije que yo no lo quería y ... acepto que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo... Fui muy dura con él ... y lo lastimé u_u

Hinata se enojó, aún que sabía que eso le daba esperanzas no le gustaba que hicieran sufrir a su amado Naruto.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?. ¿En qué estabas pensando?. Él que siempre te ha querido... por qué lo tratas así.

- Por una cosa...

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo sé que él te quiere a ti y no a mi...

Ahora su reacción cambió a sorprendida. Sólo en sus sueños se había imaginado ese momento. Pero siendo objetiva no le creyó, pensó que lo estaba haciendo para que ella hiciera el trabajo de hacer sentir bien a Naruto. Que sí lo iba a hacer pero no con el afán de gustarle sino de brindarle su apoyo como amiga.

- No lo creo, él siempre te ha querido a ti. No me trates de engañar.

-Pronto te darás cuenta de lo que te digo y sabes, yo sé que lo que le dije fue cruel pero conociéndolo sólo así entenderá.

- Eres una tonta Sakura. Él siendo como es y tú lo desprecias. Ojalá que nunca te arrepientas.

Se enojó porque tal vez podría tener razón.

-No me arrepentiré y sabes por qué. PORQUE ÉL ES UN TONTO Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ HASTA QUE SE MUERA. Si te lo quieres quedar quédatelo. A mi no me interesa. Él es como un niño y me desespera su inmadurez.

- ¿Y tú ya muy madura?. NO lo creo porque te darías cuenta de todo lo que él te podría dar. Si tan solo lo vieras co.. co..

- ¿Cómo qué?

Agarró valor ya que era la primera vez que aceptaba que le gustaba.

- ¡COMO YO!. Desde pequeña él me ha gustado. Su fuerza para afrontar la vida es increible, nunca se rinde, nunca se deja vencer y siempre da más de lo que su cuerpo le permite. Él es un ejemplo de vida, mi ejemplo a seguir y la persona que más admiro. En cambio el hombre del que estás enamorada cuando supo que no podía en vez de afrontarlo se fue. Que decepcionante no crees, entonces quién es el tonto.

- ¡A Sasuke no lo metas en esto!.

-Sólo te doy un ejemplo. Ojalá que algún día llegues a valorar al chico que siempre te pensaba y preocupaba por ti. Ojalá que no te sientas vacia el día en que te des cuenta que rompiste el corazón de alguien que incondicionalmente te amó. Él soportaba tus maltratatos, groserías y malas caras, quién sabe quien más lo hará.

- ¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!. Sé que los dos se entenderán a la perfección, SON IGUAL DE TONTOS.

Empujó a Hinata tirándola al suelo y se fue tirando lo que había comprado.

Ella en vez de enojarse se levantó con toda tranquilidad.

- A mi no me engaña, ella está enamorada de Naruto y no lo quiere aceptar. Que extraño... o mejor dicho, que tonta es. No sé si en verdad lo que me dijo es cierto pero él estaba muy triste y yo lo quiero ayudar. Es como en pago por todas las veces que indirectamente él me ayudo. Es hora de irlo a buscar...

Continuará...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je je, no sé pórque siento que me vi reflejada en Sakura este capítulo xS

Hasta pronto:D


	13. Por fin ve, quién realmente soy

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Por fin tambien me llegó la inspiración para continuar esta historia xDDD. Espero que le sguste este capítulo ^^

**Por fin ve, quién realmente soy.**

Capítulo 13

_Hinata fue a buscarlo sin perder tiempo, pensando que sufría se hacia daño ella sola. Sentía que el corazón de Naruto y el de ella eran uno sólo aunque que él no lo supiera. Olvidando el hecho de que le gustaba y era su ejemplo a seguir; para ella él era el tipo de persona que por más que quieras no puedes dejar solo. El tipo de persona que sin una verdadera razón quieres y necesitas cuidar._

- Naruto-Kun (_Dijo en voz baja en cuanto lo vio)_

- ¡¡¡¿... por qué la vida es así conmigo...?!!! (_Fue lo que ella pudo escuchar a esa distancia)_

-Na -Naruto-Kun... (_Volvió a nombrarlo en voz baja)_

_(Naruto sintió una presencia y rápidamente se paró en forma defensiva)_

- ¡¡¡Na- NAruto-Kun!!!

- ¡Hinata!. Eres tú. Perdón, no quise espantarte. (_Se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió)_

_(Ella se sonrojó)_

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Ya no son horas para que estés fuera de tu casa.

- Yo sólo...

- Como sea, necesito estar solo. Si no te molesta...

- Yo... yo sólo vine aquí para... para apoyarte.

- ¿¿Apoyarme?? O.o

- Te debo una. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí... pero....

- Sé lo que pasó con Sakura y...

- No me digas nada... No sé por qué ella siempre me ha lastimado sin rencor alguno.

-No lo tomes personal. Cuando hay confusión de por medio, también el dolor se hace presente.

- ¿Confusión?

- Si.. bueno. Puede ser que ella.. no quiera aceptar que le gustas. (_Hinata sabía que esto a ella no le ayudaba en nada pero sólo veía por Naruto)_

- ¿Tú crees?

- Las muejeres somos.... complicadas... A veces cuando decimos "no" quiere decir "sí" y viceversa...

- ¿Cómo saberlo?

- Intuición.

- No soy bueno para eso.

-Cada quien sabe cuánto está dispuesto a luchar por alguien que le interesa...

- Pero... también depende de si la otra persona pone de su parte u.u

- Sakura te quiere. No sé porque no lo puede admitir...

- Ella está loca por Sasuke.

- No creo...

_(Naruto se quedó pensando)_

Debería olvidarla e interesarme por alguien más

- Es lo que deberías hacer ^^ ...

- Gracias por tu compañia Hinata.

-Denada, Naruto.

- Sabes. Yo pensaba que eras la persona más extraña y aburrida con la que jamás tendría una conversación, pero ahora sé que estaba en un error. Eres una muchacha muy amable ^^

-O.O!

- Bueno pues, ya me desahogué lo suficiente. ¿Qué tal si regresamos a Konoha y te invito a cenar algo?

- ¡Sip!. Muero de hambre.

* * *

_Pasaron varios días, en los cuales Hinata y Naruto lograron una cercanía de amistad incondicional. Él ya la empezaba a ver como su mejor amiga y el tema "Sakura" ya estaba sanando poco a poco, aunque en cualquier momento esa herida podría sangrar de nuevo._

-¡¡¡ ... Y entonces lo patié!!!!, pero a que no adivinas qué.

- ¿¿¿Qué???

-Me resvalé con el lodo y acabé todo batido. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

- Sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas Naruto. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

- Lo sé, pero a poco no soy genial xD. Es mejor que estar de amargado negando los hechos. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-Tienes roda la razón ^^. ¿Y cómo ves mis entrenamientos?. ¿Crees que ya mejoré?

-¡¡¡Claro!!! Ya no eres la debilucha de.... antes.... ejem.. disculpa _(Se rascó la cabeza como señal de verguenza)._

- Me gusta tu honestidad. Sé que no puedes mentir.

-Je, je.... Oye, siempre he tenido una duda

-Dime

-¿Por qué antes, siempre que me veías te sonrojabas o desmayabas?

_(Hinata se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta, pero por toda la confianza que ya le tenía se dispuso a confesarle algunos secretos)_

- ¿Tú por qué te imaginas??

- Mmm... realmente, no tengo la menor idea.

-No tienes imaginación, Naruto :P

- La verdad... No xS

- He esperado mucho para poder decirte esto.

- Pues... dime... (_Estaba impaciente)_

-(_Mientras hablaba, no volteó a verlo)_  
Desde muy pequeña te estuve observando. Vi como entrenabas, vi como dabas tu mayor esfuerzo, vi como salias adelante sin importar lo que decían, vi tu fortaleza y tu gran fuerza de voluntad. Ví en ti lo que siempre había deseado ver en mí. Lograbas lo que te proponías. Poco a poco te fuiste ganando tu lugar en al vida, en cambio yo que ya había nacido con él, no lo pude retener...

_(Naruto se sorprendió con la respuesta)_

- Entonces... tú siempre me viste como...

-Siempre te he admirado...

-Pero... a poco por eso te sonrojabas...

-Emmm... sí jeje. Es que tu sabes, alguien a quien admiras... pues... es imponente y... tu sabes... yo soy tímida.... y pues.... me daba pena mirarte... de frente.

-Mmm.. Eres rara...

- ¡Ja ja ja ja!. Claro que no Naruto.

-Claro que sí - ¡Ja ja ja ja....!.

_Sus carcajadas se escuchaban desde muy lejos, la estaban pasando verdaderamente muy bien, pero había alguien al que le irritaba su felicidad..._

- ¡¡Apoco Naruto ya me olvidó tan rápido!! ¬¬.

¡¡Ya veremos si es verdad!!

_Continuará..._

**Desde aqui Sakura será tan molesta como en la segunda parte de esta historia xDDD (La imperdonable muerte de HInata)**


	14. No dejes que las sombras te alcancen

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Ya falta algo de acción así que preparo algo para que Hinata se luzca ante Naruto y que ustedes no se queden dormidos jeje xP

**No dejes que las sombras te alcancen**  
Capítulo 14

Varios días han pasado desde que Sakura se había propuesto investigar si Naruto ya la había olvidado. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer ya que si se suponía que no lo quería por qué debía importarle que se llevara tan bien con Hinata...

- Oh!. Ahí está Naruto- _pensó Sakura que regresaba de hacer unas compras._  
(Ahora es mi oportunidad ya que no está con ella. Debo estar segura de..... Bueno, me diga lo que me diga no es de mi incumbencia pero debo saberlo...)

¡¡Hey Naruto!!. ¿Cómo estás.

- Eh?- _se preguntó a sí mismo._Pues, supongo que bien- _contestó algo sorprendido por el acercamiento de Sakura._

-¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato?

-Mmm.. pues no.

_(caminaban los dos juntos)_

- ¿Y qué has hecho ultimamente?

- Lo de siempre. Comer, entrenar, dormir, etc.

- Ah... Lo de siempre, ¿seguro?

-Sí, por qué lo preguntas.

-¡¿Eh?!. NO, no por nada

- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, cómo crees... Pero...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me odias después de lo que pasó?

_(Agacho la mirada)_  
- Sinceramente, al principio si sentí un poco de odio. Pero ahora ya no siento nada.

- ¿Ya no me quieres?.

- Te quiero como amiga.

- ¿y cómo algo más?

- Apenas asimilo que nunca me amarás.

- Pero aún puedo cambiar de opinión.  
(¡¡¡¿¿Qué??, dije eso!!!)

- ¿Qué insinuas?

- Es que... (¿¿En verdad debo decírselo??... Pues ya estoy aqui, haber que pasa xS).  
No estoy segura de lo que siento.

- O.O! o sea que.. tengo una esperanza?

-Pues... si. Supongo.

-(¿Pero pues no que no me querías?)  
"Las mujeres somos.... complicadas... A veces cuando decimos "no" quiere decir "sí" y viceversa..." (Naruto recordaba las palabras de Hinata)

"Debería olvidarla e interesarme por alguien más"(Ahora recordaba sus propias palabras)  
-(Si yo ya estaba decidido a olvidarme de ella, ¿por qué dudo de nuevo?. ¿La querré más de lo que me imagino?.... Y hace unos días me dijo que aún quería a Sasuke. ¡No entiendo nada!).

- ¿Qué opinas de mi confesión, Naruto?

-Eh!.. pues este... Estoy confundido.

-¿Por qué?

_(Habló con mucha seriedad)_  
- No puedo dejar que me rompan de nueva cuenta el corazón y mucho menos si se trata de la misma persona.

- Todos nos podemos equivocar.

- He pensado que tal vez debería alejarme de tu lado, debería acabar con todo esto de una vez. Yo sé que aunque quisiera romper mis huesos por ti, seguiría en segundo lugar de todas formas.

-¿Cómo?

- Seguiría siendo el plato de segunda mesa

-Tú nunca lo has sido Naruto.

- Yo no deseo jugar tu juego. No quiero que a la mera hora me salgas con que lo que sentías por mí nunca existió.

- Tal vez, si nos dieramos una oportunidad...

- ¿No te das cuenta que como una bala puedes lastimarme fatalmente?. Dices que no estás segura de lo que sientes, es difícil para ti organizar tus sentimientos. Me has lastimado sin pensar...

-¿Crees en el destino?- lo interrumpió

- Sí. ¿Esto a qué viene?

- Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay nada ni nadie que los pueda separar.

- ¿Y?

- Puede que nuestro destino sea estar juntos.

- ¿Y si no?. Ya me habrás roto el corazón de nueva cuenta. Durante estos días, con ayuda de Hinata, he podido ver que hay un mundo sin tí y no merezco sufrir.

- ¿Sientes algo por ella?

- Sí, aunque debo confesarte que aún no me gusta tanto como me gustabas tú.

- ¿O sea que no te gusta como para novia?.

-No. Aún me falta conocerla mucho.

(Escuchar aquello, la alegró)  
- Regresando a nuestro tema. ¿Me quisiste dar a entender que ya no quieres que yo sea tu novia?.

- Estás en lo cierto. Yo no soy lo que tú quieres...

_(Esa alegría se convirtió en enojo)_  
- ¡¡¿Y cómo lo aseguras?!!

- Tú sólo quieres a Sasuke. Te prometo que algún día lo traeré de vuelta para que puedas ser feliz.

- ¿Y si él no es mi felicidad?.

-Ese ya no será mi asunto.

- ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?.

- Siempe he sido muy amable contigo... pero ya me cansé. Ya no seré tú tonto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no dejaré que me vuelvas a humillar.

-Nunca te he humillado, Naruto.

-Mejor dicho, nunca te diste cuenta ¬¬

_(La conversación hubiera seguido extensamente pero fueron interrumpidos)_

-Hasta que los encontré ^^

-Eh?. dijeron al unísono. _[Se trataba de su maestro]._

K- Después de tanto tiempo de descanzo, ya tenemos una nueva misión.

N- ¡¡NUEVA MISIÓN!!. ¡Qué bien!- _se expresó muy contento olvidando toda la conversación pasada._  
¿De qué se trata Kakashi?

K- Bueno, misión como tal no es.

S- ¿Entonces?- _comentó también muy emocionada, pero ella queriendo seguir la conversación pasada._

K- Todos los Gennin de la hoja han sido convocados a un pequeño torneo. Viendo que hay poca actividad, Tsunade no quiere que pierdan forma.

N- ¡¡Será pan comido!!. ¡¡Yo ganaré!!

K- No te apresures a asegurar nada, Naruto. Aún te falta mucho como para vencer a varios de tus compañeros.

N- Eso ya lo veremos.

S. (Nunca cambiará este cabeza hueca)

K- Entonces, en lo que llega el torneo, mi misión será prepararlos al máximo.

N- ¡Yo no quiero esperar!. ¡¡¡Que sea ahora!!!

K- Paciencia, faltan 6 meses.

N- ¿¿Seis meses??. ¡Falta una eternidad! T.T

K- Ya veremos si con mi entrenamiento, te sigue pareciendo una eternidad ^^

_Continuará..._

Hasta pronto :D


End file.
